Tentado por tus labios
by Wajiiwajii
Summary: "Desde que le vio por primera vez, supo que debía protegerlo. Devolverle la felicidad que había perdido, aunque para ello debiera suprimir el amor que sentía por él. Nadie debía enterarse de ese pecaminoso sentimiento que había nacido en su corazón. Y se alojaba en lo más profundo de su alma." [Yaoi-SatsukixKaoru][Au/SemiAU]
**Tentado por tus labios**

* * *

Aquel deseo tenía que ser completamente suprimido. Nadie debía enterarse de ese pecaminoso sentimiento que había nacido en su corazón. Y se alojaba en lo más profundo de su alma.

Desde que era niño siempre había estado sólo, no había nadie con quien jugar. Nadie con quien hablar. Y mucho menos alguien que le enseñara entre lo bueno y lo malo, pero era un niño inteligente y sabía muy bien diferenciar ambas cosas por sí mismo. No era necesario que haya tenido que ser enseñado por un adulto para ir por el camino correcto, aquel que le dictaba su corazón.

Su madre era una mujer completamente dedicada a darle lo mejor, su padre en ese tiempo ya había dejado de estar a su lado desde hace ya mucho. Y sinceramente apenas recordaba su rostro. Su progenitora a la que amaba y respetaba, tomó las riendas de la familia, y para que no le faltara nada; trabajaba turnos extras en el hospital, donde era pediatra. Y él como un buen hijo comprendió que eso era lo mejor. Nunca le reprochó por aquel tiempo que le dejaba sólo. En su mundo sólo eran él y su madre, nadie más. Y tampoco hacía falta otra persona. No la quería, un intruso no era bienvenido en su familia y pese a su egoísmo, no pudo hacer nada cuando vio a un niño un poco menor que él llorando a las faldas de su madre. No fue capaz de oponerse por ello. Ese niño se veía indefenso y sus hermosos ojos mirando hacia el vacío. Era un pequeño que no poseía alegría en ese mundo, que era cubierto un llanto silencioso, manteniéndose lejos de la realidad. Aquel niño, con su aspecto tan frágil, le dejó sin barreras. Desde ese momento él se había vuelto en alguien especial y estaba seguro que nunca más saldría de su corazón. Le protegería sin importar que.

Cuando supo que ese niño era un familiar, hijo de un hermano de su madre. Y enterarse que este había sufrido la pérdida de sus padres y su hermano gemelo, se juró a sí mismo que le regresaría la sonrisa a sus labios, pues estaba completamente seguro que ese rostro se vería deslumbrante con sólo un pequeño gesto de alegría.

Por más que esos inocentes pensamientos de niño le recordarán su promesa, regresaban ahora tachados por una gran agonía proveniente desde el centro de su pecho. Y sin importar que, él la cumpliría, aunque eso signifique que para cumplirla deba distanciarse del chico. Él era la persona menos indicada para permanecer a su lado, menos hora que cada vez era más difícil reprimir lo que sentía.

Amaba con todo su ser a Kaoru, y no quería destruir la familia que el chico tanto amaba, no podía volver a hacerle pasar por lo mismo otra vez. No podía traicionarlo.

Con los años se había vuelto más frío con el rubio, ya no le sonreía como antes. Aquel sentimiento que era considerado uno de los más hermosos que se puedan disfrutar le mataba lentamente. El amor, era como una daga en clavada en su corazón.

Desde que fue completamente consciente que su sentimiento era un pecado, y el peor de todos, fue el día en que la felicidad se había tornado amarga. Ver a Kaoru, sonriente y alegre a su lado, se volvía una verdadera tortura. Como deseaba estrecharlo en sus brazos y poder probar sus labios. Pero hacer aquello significaba destruir lo que más amaba, pues el rubio dejaría de mirarle con una sonrisa, ya no le tendría confianza y que eso ocurriera le destrozaría por completo el corazón. Le amaba y respetaba por sobre todo, y si es precio de la felicidad de su amado era sacrificar sus sentimientos, estaba dispuesto a pagarlo.

A medida que pasaba el tiempo, su amor y deseo por su primo sólo se volvían más fuertes. Inconscientemente tomaba su mano cuando estaba cerca de la propia, entrelazando sus dedos como si sus sentimientos lucharan por aferrarse en el contrario. Pero Kaoru no decía nada, sólo le veía y sonreía, tomando aquellos gestos como una muestra de la hermandad que había entre ellos. Y agradecido por este hecho, se permitía deleitarse con la calidez de su mano de vez en cuando… Pero eso comenzaba a no ser suficiente. No podía permitirse permanecer cerca del chico. Eso lo sabía muy bien.

Al poco tiempo ya había dejado de llegar puntual a casa. Esperaba lo suficientemente para llegar unas pocas horas antes que su madre al hogar. Y cuando lo hacía permanecía en soledad en la pequeña consulta que su progenitora con mucho esfuerzo había logrado montar en casa, la cual atendía los fines de semana mientras arreglaba todo para dejar de trabajar en el hospital. Pero, por mientras ese lugar era su refugio, donde podía dejarse llevar por sus deseos, sin cometer alguna locura. Ya no podía negarse a sí mismo que deseaba poder explorar ese pequeño cuerpo que parecía ponerlo a prueba cada vez que le veía. Quería hacerlo suyo. Y eso era la mayor traición. Jamás debía ponerle un dedo encima a Kaoru, por la promesa que hizo alguna vez de niño. No rompería la familia que habían formado.

Y como cada tarde en aquel santuario, se dejaba llevar por sus pensamientos, meditando como poder sobrellevar la carga que guardaba en su pecho. En cuál sería la mejor forma de ocultar todo. Y como poder dejar de amar a Kaoru. Estas eran cuestiones que parecían imposibles para él, que le ha amado por tanto tiempo, pero sabía que lo lograría si se lo proponía. Pero nada fue así. No tenía aquella fortaleza. Ese amor que se forjó desde que lo vio por primera vez y que se cultivó con el paso de los años, se había vuelto inquebrantable.

Recostado en unas de la camillas se permitía desconectarse de la realidad. Se dejó llevar por sus sueños. Donde el protagonista, era nada menos que ese muchachito de cabellera rubia, poseedor de unos cristalinos ojos celestes y una tentadora sonrisa que le llamaba a probar esos labios. Sólo en sus sueños era capaz de saborearlos las veces que quisiera. Esta vez sentía la calidez de estos que le besaban, con suma delicadeza. Nunca había tenido un sueño donde Kaoru fuera quien le besara. Nunca lo olvidaría, de hecho se veía tentado a ir por más. ¿Por qué no disfrutar de esta fantasía placentera que su subconsciente le brindaba? Y así fue abriendo sus ojos, notando la inocencia del contrario que los mantenía cerrados y se separaba lentamente sin abrirlos. Aquello no fue suficiente y tentado por esos labios, llevó una de sus manos a la nuca de este y le atrajo nuevamente hacia sí, y le beso con deseo, incursionando más allá de lo que sus sueños algunas veces le permitían. La calidez de aquel beso era tan real que seguramente despertar sería una gran tortura. Aceptar que todo era un simple sueño sería tan doloroso que su corazón sufría las consecuencias de su traviesa subconsciencia.

-¡Aaah! ¡Satsuki-Nii-san! - habló el menor, ante la primera oportunidad de recuperar el aliento.- Siempre he querido que me beses... Yo te amo- declaró para unir su boca a la suya.

Se dejó llevar por esas palabras y continuó probando la boca ajena, que le tentaba desde la más tierna infancia.

-Kaoru, se mío ahora y para siempre.- esas palabras se deslizaron de sus labios sin meditación alguna. Y ya no había forma de retractarse. Mucho menos cuando la realidad le cayó como un balde de agua fría. Nada había sido un sueño y mucho menos producto de sus deseos. Frente a él Kaoru le miraba sonrojado y con una radiante sonrisa.

-Estoy tan feliz- dijo en un pequeño susurro a la vez que apoyaba su cabeza en su pecho mirándole con ojos lloroso. - pensé que me odiarías luego de besarte. Llevó reprimiendo estos sentimiento por mucho tiempo y hoy la tentación de verte dormido, me hizo cometer esta locura de la cual no me arrepiento para nada. - el alivio mezclado con esas lágrimas de alegría habían destruido todas y cada una de sus preocupaciones.- Satsuki Nii-san. Gracias por aceptar mis sentimientos.

Que nada fuera un sueño, lleno su alma de una calidez que jamás esperó llegar a sentir. Aunque fuera prohibido, aunque fueran familia. Ambos se habían dejado llevar por el pecado de amarse. La condena de llevar la misma sangre no pudo hacer nada contra los verdaderos sentimientos que tenían por el otro. Este puro sentimiento, iba más allá de la sangre.

* * *

 **Holaa! Espero que este pequeño One-shot les haya gustado. Lo escribí especialmente para la pagina de "Yo adoro leer fics"… Me encanta esta pareja, ¡Porque Satsuki no fue el gemelo de Nat! Asi existiría de verdad y los podria shipear con tranquilidad y sin sufrimiento ;_;**

 **En fin realmente espero que lo hayan disfrutado, aunque fuera cortito XD**


End file.
